


Does Love Have A Smell?

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam finds out Steve likes the way his hair smells, and of course being Steve he makes it the most romantic thing in the world.





	Does Love Have A Smell?

It’s so fast Sam almost could have missed it. Just as he’s passing Steve in the kitchen the man pulls him into a quick hug by his waist, and that’s not anything out of the ordinary, but then he hears Steve  _ definitely  _ sniff him. 

Steve lets him go and walks out of the kitchen as Sam pauses. He asks amusedly, “Did you just smell me?” 

“Yeah,” and Steve shrugs, “Your hair always smells really good.” 

Sam laughs, “Thanks, I guess. Have you sniffed me like that before? How could I have missed that?” 

He watches red flood Steve’s cheeks and his eyes drop to the ground as he says, “I smell it when you’re sleeping sometimes…all the time really because it helps me go to sleep.” Steve finally looks up and winces, “Is that weird?” 

“Yeah, baby, it’s a little weird, but sweet. It’s just coconut oil, y’know, nothing special.” Sam answers. 

Steve shakes his head at that, and smiles almost shyly, “No, it’s more than that. I smell the coconut oil, it’s just...there’s something else there too, something very specifically  _ you _ . I mean, everyone has their own smell, yours seems to be rooted in your hair. I love your smell...reminds me of love itself.” 

And there goes Sam’s heart again for the upteenth time, flooding with love for this man. He rolls his eyes and closes the distance between him and Steve with a few steps, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and kissing his cheek.    
“God, you’re like a walking Hallmark card sometimes, you know that? ‘It reminds me of  _ love itself?’  _ What man actually says that in day-to-day life?” Sam asks, pulling back to look at the smirk on Steve’s face. 

“A man lucky enough to love you.” Steve replies smugly, and Sam groans. 

“Stop it. Stop being so romantic, I can’t take it.” 

“You’ll just have to shut me up then.” 

Sam smiles, “Oh, I  _ love _ doing that.” He says, and leans in to kiss Steve slow and sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
